The Class E amplifier is a highly efficient switchmode power amplifier. In a Class E amplifier, the transistor is connected via a serial LC circuit to the load and connected via a large inductor to the supply voltage. The supply voltage is connected to ground via a large capacitor to prevent any RF signals leaking into the supply. The Class E amplifier adds a capacitor between the transistor and ground and uses a defined inductor to connect to the supply voltage. The systems and methods described herein are operable with a class E amplifier as well as other amplifier classes.